


Laughter

by dragonfrost04



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfrost04/pseuds/dragonfrost04
Summary: Everyone's been separated.
Craig is desperate to find them in the cave.
But they're not alone.
 
(Based off of Vanoss' GTA video "Secret Tunnel")





	

Craig could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer.

He was shaking in fear and his eyes were welling up with tears. He was hiding in what could be a better spot if no one looked behind them when walking by.

He and his friends had been playing around when Bryce decided to run into the abandoned cave. The others followed him after they heard a scream. When they did, some had decided to split up. And when they did, the cave was filled with their screams. Craig, Brock, and Marcel had tried to find the exit but they had gotten lost.

They had to watch in fear as a figure in blue slit Marcel’s throat. Brock and Craig ran off in another direction of the cave, only to find the scattered dead bodies of their friends.

Evan, Bryce, Lui, and Tyler.

But they also saw a figure in red standing in front of them.

When they tried to make a run for it, the figure in red grabbed Brock and stabbed him through his back. Craig had no choice but to run off, crying in fear.

And now here he was, cowering in fear. His friends were dead, murdered by two figures, and stuck in this cave. And then, Craig heard it.

A demonic laughter.

And a delirious laughter.

Craig covered his mouth, tears flowing down his face. 

Footsteps getting closer…

Closer…

Closer…

And…

Craig didn’t have time to scream as he felt a hand wrap around his neck and a knife plunging into his chest.

Choked noises escaped Craig’s throat, and his life soon drained away. His limp body was dropped to the ground and a puddle of blood began to form around him.

Two figures loomed over Craig’s dead body.

A man wearing a red coat, his black hair in spikes, and a red mask over his face. On the mask, an ‘X’ was over the left eye. Its teeth sharp like a dog’s.

And the other man wore a blue hoodie, his white hair trimmed in a buzz cut, and a hockey mask covering his face. His mask had three red streaks on the white hockey mask.

Both of the figures removed their masks to reveal their faces to each other.

One man with the face of a red demon, the other an albino with delirious eyes.

They both began to laugh.

A demonic laugh and a delirious laugh.


End file.
